teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
Setosorcerer
' Setosorcerer', also known as Seto, is a Minecraft Youtuber and a ex member of Team Crafted. He is mostly known for his ongoing series Mini Mods, where he takes the suggestion from one of its fans, and uses it to create a small mod. He also frequently makes tutorials in Minecraft, which differ from each other, showing his large knowledge of the game. He also likes to play Minecraft Mini Games with his friends, including KKComics, Deadlox, and many more. He is no longer a member of Team Crafted, even though being one of the first ones to join. He announced it in a video, which he later made private. Seto's channel was created on April 11, 2009. His first video is titled Ultimate Waterfiends Guide Chaos Tunnels, which is a video of the popular game RuneScape. Most of the following videos also included this game. After a while, he started to upload Minecraft videos and, as a result, became a full Minecrafter and stopped playing RuneScape. Rumors started after 2 weeks since the last video saying he's dead, however this is a hoax. GoldSolace confirmed he is fully alive because he just talked to him. He has said on his Twitter he was 95% better and his computer was broken which explains why there wasn't any videos for a month and is urging to find a new computer.he is shipped with kricken. Departure from Team Crafted In August of 2013, Seto was exiled from Team Crafted. He chose to speak about the event four months later in December. With more than a month without posting a video, Seto was rumored to be "dead," as in the last video he stated that he was sick. On December 7th, he uploaded a video about his prediament. His absence was caused by him in a depression from being kicked out from Team Crafted. According to Seto, Mitch proposed to the other Team Crafted members to kick Seto out, but it was unanimous says Mitch with Team Crafted. This proposal was made for several reasons, some of which was because Seto's channel was the smallest and his commentary style was different from the majority of the other Team Crafted members. Furthermore, Seto wanted to keep his life private from Youtube, but Team Crafted wanted to do business at public stuff and events. When Team Crafted created a video call to vote if Seto should be kicked out or not, Ty (Deadlox), was the only one who was against kicking Seto out. Apparently, Seto made an "honorable" departure and was on "good terms" with Team Crafted, but the only time he had ever received contact from Team Crafted was from Deadlox, who updated him on Team Crafted's actions and plans. Seto apologized for being inactive for so long, and said it hurt to be kicked out of the group of people who he thought were his closest friends on Youtube. He also reasons that him being kicked out was less fair CavemanFilms, as he had gotten warnings before being kicked. People think Kermit was kicked, but he left by himself. He said that he was also the 4th member of Team Crafted and that Deadlox was the actual creator of Team Crafted, not just Adam. The video he uploaded was later made private around 30 minutes after it was uploaded. Perhaps Seto felt regret on what he had said, but the description above is what he had covered in the video. The video was later re-uploaded later by a fan. People think Team Crafted are in it for the money, but they gave good reasons for kicking him. After all of the hate towards Team Crafted, (especially Mitch, or BajanCanadian) Mitch responded with this statement via comments on "The Hunger Games 304", "Hey Doods, @setosorcerer Not going to get into too much detail - with that said I'd like to remind you that there are two sides to every story. Information from Seto's video posted earlier today should be taken with a grain of salt. I didn't have a chance to watch it myself before it was removed, but from what I've gathered the information wasn't entirely accurate. Yes--it was my suggestion to remove Seto from Team Crafted but the decision was unanimous. Yes--I also spoke to Seto one on one for quite some time explaining why we thought it was the best decision for the team and how it would have little to no impact on his channel and life. Some of our goals involve attending events, shooting skits and getting involved in person, not just Minecraft - something Seto was adamant he would not do for personal reasons. His goals were to make videos for fun with his friends (which is something we all HIGHLY value and agree with!) - which would not be affected by being officially in Team Crafted. We talked about a few other issues that are irrelevant from the subject and it would be purposeless to shed light on them. After those conversations we all got together as a group and 'honorably discharged' Seto from the team on VERY good terms. Keep in mind this happened several months ago and as far as I knew we were and still are friends. I've got nothing against Seto - love the guy, he's super nice! Again - I have not seen the video and it has now been removed so I won't have the chance to know exactly what said - bottom line is there is no hate, distaste, bad blood or anything on my end. Like I said - Seto is an awesome guy and a friend. Wish nothing but the best!" BajanCanadian also posted a tweet about Seto's departure, while Sky open refused to talk about the situation. Remarks and Rumors After watching Seto's video, there has been much hate on Team Crafted, especially Mitch, Mitch has openly stated that everyone could hate on him as much as they wanted, even if it was for unrelated reasons. Also, many people remark on Deadlox's posture in the Team Crafted launch video, saying that he looked "the least enthusiastic" and "depressed" Some comments state that "Now we know why Ty looks so depressed" Referring to Seto, as Seto claimed that Deadlox kept him up to date on the Team Crafted launch video and skits. Plus, in the launch video where they show all of Team Crafted at the beginning line is that the last lane is empty and many think it is to symbolize Seto and him being gone from the group. Many also feel much anger towards Team Crafted due to the unfairness stated in the video that Seto made. Gallery Setosorcerer.png|Seto's YouTube icon when he was in Team Crafted Seto.png|His current YouTube icon Category:Former Team Crafted Members Category:Players Category:Hate on mitch